The Girl Who Changed Everything
by RainbowDustBunny1
Summary: Summary: Charlie, a girl who had dreams to know exactly who she really was. And when she did, she was pushed out of the world. That is until Albus Dumbledore came onto her doorstep of course. "Albus? Are you sure you should be letting her go to this school? She's the first of her kind," Minerva said in a worried voice. "I don't think it's safe for her to be around these children?"
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl That Changed Everything**

**Summary: Charlie, a girl who had dreams to know exactly who she really was. And when she did, she was pushed out of the world. That is until Albus Dumbledore came onto her doorstep of course.**

"**Albus? Are you sure you should be letting her go to this school? She's the first of her kind," Minerva said in a worried voice. "I don't think it's safe for her to be around these children. Especially with You-Know-Who out again."**

**Albus looked up from his desk with a smile on his face. "My dear Minerva. Who said I was going to enroll her in THIS time?"**

**Chapter 1**

"How can she have so many tattoos?" the students of Hogwarts whispered amongst themselves as they watched the purple haired girl walk towards the Headmaster's office.

"I wonder if she was pranked or if she actually likes her hair that color?" the Weasley twins said to each other.

I laughed inwardly, not giving a damn about what they thought. This happened everywhere I went. They would either stare at my hair or my purple hair or my sleeve tattoo.

I came up to the eagle holding a spear and he looked at me with wide eyes. "Password?"

"Lemon Drops." I said confidently, trying hard to ignore the stairs and just get this over with.

The eagle cleared its throat and began to move. I hoped on right away, not wanting to walk up all those stairs. I was way too lazy for that.

"Albus? Are you sure you should be letting her go to this school? She's the first of her kind," Minerva said in a worried voice. "I don't think it's safe for her to be around these children. Especially with You-Know-Who out again."

Albus looked up from his desk with a smile on his face. "My dear Minerva. Who said I was going to enroll her in THIS time?"

I walked in dramatically at that moment, my hands crossed across my chest. "Yes, Minerva, who did say I was going to be in this time?" I look over to Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling with laughter. "So are we going to this or what?"

He looked at me with a serious face, the first one I've seen him with actually. "You do realize the consequences, don't you?"

I sighed and hung my head back. "Yes, you have explained them to me a million times."

He smiled. "I guess a million and one will do then. When you go back in time, you will no longer exist in this time. You will not be able to come back for 10 years and even then it will be difficult. You are going on a mission to stop Voldemort before he rises again."

I nod respectfully. "With all respect Headmaster, I don't care whether or not I come back and you know that."

He nodded with a sad look on his face. "Yes, I know. Another thing!" he went behind his desk and came out with two trunks, a cage, a letter, and a very large handbag.

He handed them to me and I looked at him in confusion. "What's this?"

His eyebrows rose to his head. "You didn't expect me to send you with nothing but the clothes on your back did you?"

I didn't tell him that I actually did think that.

I nod and begin to look around at the stuff he gave me. The two trunks were filled with what looked like clothes, necessities and such but with a large extension charm on it. I gasped when I looked into the cage. Before me was a small cheetah, a little bit bigger than my palm. I cooed at it softly, not wanting it to wake up. "Your name is going to be Fluffy." The next was a letter that me and Dumbledore already discussed would be going to him when I leave. And last but not least was the large handbag that had another extension charm on it that was filled with gold galleons.

I gasped and tried to push it back into his arms. "I can't take this."

He rolled his eyes. "Keep it, Charlie. You're going to need it."

I sigh and bite my lip. "Okay, but I will pay you back someday."

He smiled softly at me. "I know you will."

I take a deep breath. "I think I'm ready."

He nodded and handed me a necklace. "At exactly midnight the spell will ignite and you will be sent back to the Marauders fifth year. You know the rest."

I nod and leave the room, not wanting to linger. I knew what I had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sighed as I felt a wash of cool rush over my body. I had finally done it.

"Excuse me." A familiar gentle voice said. "But how did you get in my office?"

I turned and came face to face with a slightly younger Dumbledore and I almost laughed. I didn't know he was a red head.

"That is a question for later." I said mysteriously, always wanting to say that.

"Well, maybe you should answer now, considering we have a detention that needs to be assigned to us." A snappy voice said one of the four chairs.

He looked like Harry to be honest but had a cocky air about him. The next one had wavy black hair with silver grey eyes. The other was tired looking with brown hair and soft brown eyes. The next also had brown hair and brown eyes but was on the short and pudgy side.

I turned to the one that looked like Harry and smiled a fake sweet smile. "Or you could shut up and let me do my job."

He looked at me in surprise and I handed the letter future Dumbledore had given me and gave it to (present?) Dumbledore.

He gave me a curious look before reading the letter, a smile coming over his face. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and laughed. "When I hired you Charlie I expected you not to be fighting with some of my students on the first day. Quite the introduction for my niece and future Defense Against the Dark Arts."

I rolled my eyes. "Uncle Albus, I know it's been 6 years but you honestly couldn't recognize me." I placed a hand over my heart and wiped away a fake tear. "That hurts."

"Niece?!" they all shouted, sounding surprised.

I turned to them, flipping my purple hair out of my eyes and raised an eyebrow in their direction. "Yes, and?"

The tired one cleared his throat quietly. "We were just surprised is all? You're also going to be the DADA teacher? You seem to be our age, though."

I smiled at him. "I'm 19."

They all looked at me in shock. "That's only two years older than us."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you're 17?"

They nodded.

I smirked. "Congratulations you can do basic math."

Dumbledore laughed. "I think you all are going to get along just fine."

"Who are they?"

The one with the black hair and grey eyes got up, grabbing my hand and bringing it up to his mouth. I raised an eyebrow. "We're the Marauders."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Did you hear about the new teacher?"

"I heard she was Dumbledore's niece!"

"I heard that she's only two years older than us."

"Silence!" Dumbledore said, causing me to laugh as the entire hall went quiet. Some things never change.

It felt weird that I was sitting at a teachers table, looking out onto students who were only a few years younger than me. I noticed the Marauder's smirking in my direction and I rolled my eyes. These idiots think they can prank me? Me?!

I had to admit, planting fireworks, paint, and glue on the chair was brilliant but they left a rookie mistake. Letting them be seen under the chair.

"So, without further notice, I introduce to you your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Charlotte Dumbledore." Dumbledore said as he gestured towards me.

I smirked back at the Marauders and stood up without a hitch.

"Thank you all for having me. I hope we can make DADA more fun than it already is." I winked in their direction and they looked at me with impressed looks on their face.

When I sat down many of the tables clapped, most likely happy that an old fart wasn't going to be teaching them this year.

Things were going to change and I still didn't know if it was for the better or for the worse.

"Missus!" a squeaky voice shouted, causing me to scream and fall out of bed. I groaned as tried to sit up.

"About time, Missus." The small house elf complained as she laid out clothes on the bed for me to wear. "I was shouting at you for nearly 15 minutes. You must get ready! Your first class is today!"

I groaned and got up to take a shower, hopefully to get rid of the feeling that I was going to die since it was so early in the morning.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty!" a voice shouted from outside her door as they knocked. "Since we were really 'rude' to you we decided to walk you to your classroom."

I scoffed and wrapped a towel around my body. "Shut the hell up and go away."

"Why would we do that when we can actually get to know our stunning teacher?" a voice flirted.

I rolled my eyes and threw on my clothes. They want to walk me to class? Fine, they can but they won't know what hit them.

I grabbed everything that I needed and piled it near the door. I walked up to the door and put on my best helpless girl face on and opened the door.

"I'm so happy you're here!" I said dramatically. "I have to take all of this to my room." I pouted. "But I'm not strong enough."

Sirius scoffed and crossed his arms. "What makes you think that we're going to help you?"

I nodded and pretended to look them up and down. "You're right." I paused. "You're not nearly as strong as I thought you were."

As I began to walk away they all began to protest and I smirked to myself. Works every time. A man's ego will be his undoing one of these days.

I smiled. "Thank you!"

They all picked up about 5 boxes each and began to walk me towards my classroom.

"So, Miss. Charlotte-"

I put a hand over Remus' mouth, causing his eyes to widen. "Please don't call me Miss. Charlotte, makes me feel like an old fart."

They all smile and nod.

I remove my hand and signal Remus to continue. "What made you want to become a teacher at Hogwarts? I mean no offense when I say you aren't exactly what I expected for a DADA teacher." He said while gesturing to my purple hair, sleeve tattoo, spaghetti strap shirt, jeans, and combat boots.

"When I was being taught DADA I hated the subject because my teacher was a bore so I decided I would go into teaching to make sure that I don't do that to my students. DADA is the best subject out of them all and here I hated it just because of my teacher."

They all nodded and put down the boxes outside of my door and I smiled at them. "Thank you for your help gentlemen. Now, if you will excuse me…" with that I shrunk all the boxes and put them in my pocket before winking at their shocked faces. "Payback's a bitch."

They all stared after her in awe.

Sirius was the first to break the silence. "I think I'm in love."

**A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED! YAY!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! VOTE, COMMENT, AND FAN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome to DADA!" I said, trying not to make it obvious that my previous class made me want to kill someone. "My name is Charlotte Dumbledore but you can call me Charlie, since as most of you can tell, I am only a few years older than you."

I walked up to the front of the class. "Now, you may be wondering why I combined 6th and 7th year students in this class." I look around the classroom at the different colors of green, silver, gold, and red. "Also, why I put Gryffindor and Slyterin together. Well, I want you all to pass my class and what is more motivating than beating your arch nemesis?"

They all laughed at me, agreeing with my tactic. "Since I know how much it sucks to get work on the first day of school and considering this is a double class, I want to do something fun today."

I walked to my desk and pulled out a small vile that held pink floaty substance. "Do you know what this is?"

"That's Liquid Happiness." Sirius said in awe.

I nodded. "Yes, that's right Mr. Black. 5 points to Gryffindor."

"Please," he said while winking at me. "Call me Sirius."

I rolled my eyes. "So what I decided is that we are going to be having a dueling tournament today. The winner gets this little vial. And those who feel as if they need to improve more may see me after class and schedule tutoring sessions."

Sirius laughed along with the Marauders. "Makes me wanna just get tutoring to spend time with you, Charlie."

I fake smiled at him. "Sirius? I have standards honey." I bent near his ear and whispered loud enough for the rest of the room to hear. "I only date men."

With that I walk away. "So who's ready for dueling?"

**A/N: UPDATED AND NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONGER BECAUSE IT IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!**

**VOTE, COMMENT, AND FAN! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

**Charlie's POV**

I smiled nervously and began to back away from Diggory slowly. "Now, Mr. Diggory can we talk about this after class?" I chuckled nervously.

Everyone looked at us in shock. "Um, Charlie what's going on?" someone asked at they all watched a purple eyed Diggory begin to stalk me across the room.

I laughed again as I began to walk around students, trying to dodge Diggory. "You see Half-Veela, Half-Witch or Wizard have this thing where they have a mate but can only tell if they feel their essence. Since, I sent out my essence as a joke, Diggory's Veela recognized me as a mate. It is only one sided though, since female Veelas are not known for mating."

"So what you're saying now is that Amos is in love with you?" Remus asked in astonishment.

I shrugged and hid behind him. "More or less."

He looked at Amos in fright. "Why are you hiding behind me, Charlie?"

I groaned and tippy toed to reach his year. "Your 'furry' scent will cover up my scent until he gets his Veela in check."

Remus stepped away slightly with a scared look on his face and the rest of his friends crowded around him, creating a protective circle around him.

"How do you know about that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Can we talk about this later when I don't have a lust ridden Veela out to rape me?"

They all remembered the situation we were in and nodded, circling me in their circle, making me the center.

I laughed as I remembered something.

"What's funny?" they all asked as I bent over laughing.

I wiped away a tear from my eye. "I have a wand."

**A/N: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE 1000 WORDS IF YOU GUYS REACH 10 VOTES AND 10 COMMENTS! IF IT'S ONLY 5 VOTES AND 5 COMMENTS THEN ONLY 500 K?**

**LOVE YOU ALL! VOTE, COMMENT, FAN!**


End file.
